In the production of beer, yeast cells and other solids or ingredients are separated off by filtration to guarantee a given durability of the beer and to not cause any subsequent turbidity. Up to now, the beer has been mainly filtered by means of precoat filters, e.g. by means of filter cartridges. With such precoat filters, kieselguhr (diatomite) has been mainly used as filter aid up to now. Due to the toxicity of diatomite as well as the problems of disposing of the same, one is trying to minimize the employment of diatomite or to find alternatives to this technology. For example, membrane filters offer one alternative, however, they only have a smaller filter capacity and moreover get clogged very quickly.